B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130
The B1-Killer Kampfdroid Unit-CM 130, simply know as Unit-CM 130 is a Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire OC character created by Prime ShockWaveTX ''from CIS Productions. The CM Unit was a ''B1-Killer Kampfdroid ''type made by Akihiro Kurata and the only droid capable of thinking by its own. It's a Junior Lieutenant, later Commander of the Totenkopf Division of Vernichtungslager death camp, responsible for ordering the liquidation of the Lazarus ghetto and genocide of 10.000 races in Vernichtungslager extermination camp. The CM Unit was one of the most brutal DEM Nazis involved in the Holocaust II and his infamous obsession with human experimentation and the torture of children has earned him the revulsion and fascination of many, as such he is amongst the most commonly depicted Nazi of all 13 Multi-Universes. It was also a scientist at the same time, who worked for the DEM Empire 3rd Division during the Great Universal War III. The CM Unit is an major antagonist in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. It's a rather minor villain, but it did play a significant role in Bismarck Bodewig's upbringing. The CM Unit serves as a primary antagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Sword of Kings - Bismarck's Story. The Unit-CM stands up as the ''most ''Evil droid in DEM Empire and the most ruthless character of the storyline. Despite being a droid, the CM Unit, unlike others droids of the 3rd Division that enslaved by a control computer, is totally free to think and act by its own, what makes it the most devilish robot of the entire storyline and the robot character with most body count. Legends surrounding the Unit-CM The Unit-CM was said to have a fascination with twins and the "nature versus genetics" debate - legends have it committing such atrocities as sewing two twins back to back in order to create conjoined-twins, boiling dwarfs alive so as to display their skeletons and injecting children and infants with diseases, poison and drugs (it was also said to have a fascination with mutilating eyes). According to one account the Unit-CM personally murdered over 150.000 children in 15 years in one sitting during one particularly zealous bout of "inspiration" and it was said to gain the trust of many of its "patients" via giving them candy, ordering relatively clean quarters and regular meals. The Unit-CM was also infamous for sending "patients" to the gas-chambers if they did not recover within 2 weeks, it would often kill its younger "patients" after experiments and legends persist of Unit CM forcing cannibalism, necrophilia and countless other horrors on its victims. Personality CM Unit is a pure DEM Nazi, a perfect monster droid; sadistic, brutal; abusive, emotionless and homicidal; it does not cry or shows happiness. It enjoys killing non-humans as far as he can, but can be merciful sometimes, as it, according to Nazi law, shouldn't kill all aliens as those alive are regularly used as workers. He possesses a highly tactical mind, when he ordered the Lazarus Ghetto liquidated, and anger, as it yelled angrily while beating up Bismarck although it's a droid. He hates sparing Guarrians, as it stops execution of the Rabbi. CM Unit is cruel, ruthless, relentless, spiteful, hateful, bitter, manipulative and uncaring. It destroys countless lives without batting an eyelid, and never shows politeness that is not contrived. CM Unit sadistically enjoys seeing people getting tortured (which it regards as "being taught a lesson"), and the only genuine emotions it displays are either malice or petty satisfaction. It has shown to be arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a “cruel” droid with a ruthless ambition. It doesn’t care much about little things (like his squad or people's lives) as long as it reaches what it describes to be its most cherished dream. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to CM Unit, are seen by it as only valuable pawns for his interests and goals. One instance of its cruelty was shown when he was considering how to draw out Bismarck's natural form through various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. Another instance was shown when it forced Bismarck to server sounderkommando squad only to force her watch her sisters day on the gas chamber. History Creation The Unit-CM 130 is a new type of Battle Droid created by Akihiro Kurata to think by its own. Kurata wanted to create a new type of droid to act by its own will and not just as a war-machine. The CM-Unit was created by Kurata 10 years before of Bismarck's birth and it was sent to the 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf as ordinary battle droid to kill all enemies and civilians it encounter on the way in order to wipe out all aliens of the universe and leave only humans alive. However, the CM-130 Unit was smarter than that and often killed its own superior officers to control the droid army. Startled, the leaders decided that the unit should be a Junior Lieutenant. Later, the unit ordered the destruction of 2 planets, killing 5 billion of sentient beings. Years later, the leaders decided that due to its sadistic, cruel and cold nature, they put it CM-Unit as the leader of the most large DEM extermination camp of the Multi-Universe, the Vernichtungslager extermination camp. There, the droid started to see million people dying everyday and became interested in biological experiments. Soon, the droid started to get a "psycho-robot-mind" and became the most feared droid in all droid army. He would often dish out brutal punishments on the children whenever they disobeyed it or its staff. Worse, he put the parents of the children to watch the torture to show them a lesson. After some slaves had attempted to escape the death camp, the CM Unit punished them by forcing them to lick up the entire camp with their tongues. It also used rats with hot bucket to torture one of their friends, resulting in a very bloody scene. The slaves who lick the ground died soon after getting a brutal infection. Mad Scientist In the years leading up to the Great Wars, CM Unit and its assistant Dr. Phineaz Fibiz, who was eagerly planning to succeed it, participated in the capture and evaluation of conquered alien species in several realities. The CM Unit was also responsible for the Spiral Force and their powers. CM Unit's prisoners included Rena Ryuugu and Elizabeth, who was mistaken for a Spiral. When it saw Rena, CM Unit was surprised. It knew that she was an strong Spiral candidate to New Conglomerate. It never got the opportunity, however. As CM Unit was about to take her in, Dr. Phineaz Fibiz brought another Spiral, Zane Kallik, to the droid scientist and demanded he be tested next. After being brought to CM Unit's lab, far from the eyes of the other DEM Officers, Rena attacked the droid scientist and released Zane and Elizabeth. However, the security droids captured the Elizabeth while Rena and Zane escaped, once the CM Unit regained consciousness, it used various drugs to knock Elizabeth and opened her skull while she was alive. Experiments CM Unit used the death camp as an opportunity to continue his anthropological studies and research on heredity, using inmates for alien experimentation. The experiments had no regard for the health or safety of the victims. It was particularly interested in identical twins, people with heterochromia iridum (eyes of two different colours), dwarfs, and people with physical abnormalities. A grant was provided by the 3rd Division, applied for by Hades Izanami, who received regular reports and shipments of specimens from CM Unit. The grant was used to build a pathology laboratory attached to Crematorium II at Vernichtungslager II-Birkenau. The CM Unit performed dissections and prepared specimens for shipment in this laboratory. CM Unit's twin research was in part intended to prove the supremacy of heredity over environment and thus bolster the DEM premise of the superiority of the human race. CM Unit's research subjects were better fed and housed than other prisoners and temporarily safe from the gas chambers. It established a kindergarten for children that were the subjects of experiments, along with all alien children under the age of six. The facility provided better food and living conditions than other areas of the camp, and even included a playground. When visiting its child subjects, it introduced himself as "Uncle 130" and offered them sweets. But it was also personally responsible for the deaths of an unknown number of victims that he killed via lethal injection, shootings, beatings, and through selections and deadly experiments. Even Ellen Mira Mathers, the Second Progenitor Leader of DEM Empire describes the CM Unit as sadistic, lacking empathy, and extremely antisemitic, believing all non-humans should be eliminated entirely as an inferior and dangerous race, others DEM Officer felt disgusted with CM Unit as it offers happy moments for its victims before it dissects them, and worse, all of them were children. Twins were subjected to weekly examinations and measurements of their physical attributes by CM Unit or one of its assistants. Experiments performed by CM Unit on twins included unnecessary amputation of limbs, intentionally infecting one twin with typhus or other diseases, and transfusing the blood of one twin into the other. Many of the victims died while undergoing these procedures. After an experiment was over, the twins were sometimes killed and their bodies dissected. Dr. Phineaz recalled one occasion where CM Unit personally killed fourteen twins in one night via a chloroform injection to the heart. If one twin died of disease, CM Unit killed the other so that comparative post-mortem reports could be prepared. CM Unit's experiments with eyes included attempts to change eye color by injecting chemicals into the eyes of living subjects and killing people with heterochromatic eyes so that the eyes could be removed and sent to Deus Ex Vectron Capital for study. Its experiments on dwarfs and people with physical abnormalities included taking physical measurements, drawing blood, extracting healthy teeth, and treatment with unnecessary drugs and X-rays. Many of the victims were sent to the gas chambers after about two weeks, and their skeletons were sent to Deus Ex Vectron for further study. CM Unit sought out pregnant women, on whom he would perform experiments before sending them to the gas chambers. The children died of gangrene after several days of suffering. The CM Unit used the fetus to test how long they would live out of the womb. Bismarck CM Unit sent a droid squad to a distant planet from Deus Ex Vectron, there the squad captured Bismarck Bodewig's family and the village's population. The CM Unit appears to welcome the new group in front of the death camp and sent them to a building far away from there (the building they would live), he forced the group to walk 15 kilometers until to the building (since the death camp is the size of a state), however, some of them were elderly and most older people fell in the middle of the trip. The CM Unit was behind the group just waiting for some elderly fall to the floor and then kill them with one shot in their head. Later, it then kills a alien civil engineer who attempts to make a barracks but break it down due to issues regarding the space not capable to fit the barracks. However, it killed her, refusing to tear down the barracks on construction. It shows an abusive side and sadism, as stated by Dr. Phineaz, it killed 25 women and shot out 2 of them by sniping them from the balcony since one was tying her boots while carrying a wheelbarrow and one who sat in the stairs, scaring and causing nearby Jews to dig faster, although there wasn't enough progress, but CM Unit did not kill them. It killed a alien that stole the chicken then interrogates a 9-years-old boy on who stole it, but the boy pointed the one that CM Unit killed, however, the CM Unit then shoots the boy because it thought the boy had stolen some seconds ago. Days later, Bismarck tried to stole water from the deposit to give to children who were dying thirst. However, CM Unit discovered what she tried to do and captured her. Unit CM threw Bismarck within a box full of ants. Minutes later, he released her and tried to hang her using the arm of a dead person in her mouth. However, a DEM officer appeared and said that a group tried to escape, the CM Unit released Bismarck and left. Later, CM Unit forced Bismarck to join the sounderkommando; the squad of slaves who were forced to help their Nazi masters run the gas chambers, ovens, and fire pits of the camp. One day, her sisters were sent to the gas chambers, and from there Bismarck saw her sisters die slowly alongside hundreds of people. Special Powers One day, Bismarck's best friend was taken away from her when she was sent to a crematorium. In an act of despair, Bismarck manisfested her Spiral power of telekinesis and killed all the security guards around her. CM Unit was at the moment a young Bismarck's powers first manifested. CM Unit attempted to coax the girl with chocolate into consciously using her ability but to no avail, with Bismarck claiming that she wanted to see her friend: CM Unit did as requested. However, it threatened her friend's life if she did not manifest her telekinesis power by the time it counted to three. However, CM Unit shot her friend in the first second. CM Unit decided to use a drug in Bismarck to make her fall in sleep so he could do tests with her. Final Test As CM Unit was preparing to do the test with Bismarck in its laboratory, the New Conglomerate attacked the death camp and bombed it. CM Unit lost balance with the impact of the bombs and fell to the floor, Bismarck then attacked CM Unit. CM Unit managed to throw Bismarck away with the iron pulse, though it didn't know what happened. Later, a slave tried to help Bismarck but CM Unit stabbed the slave in the back with a blade, leaving enough time to Bismarck run away. CM Unit went outside to find the base being bombed. After that, Bismarck encounter CM Unit face-to-face during the battle, Bismarck attacked the CM Unit. CM Unit used the nanomachines to summon a black sword and tried impale her, however, Bismarck's mother shot the droid in its back, making the droid fall. Later, 90.000 ships arrived to rescue the slaves of the death camp. As the ships arrived, Bismarck and her mother were about to climb a ship when CM Unit regained conscience and shot Bismarck's mother in her back, killing her in Bismarck's arms. CM Unit laughed sadistically before a missile from NC fell in its head, killing the droid in several pieces. The insane droid was finally dead. Legacy Later generations of aliens introduced the word CM, derived from the CM Unit's name, to the language of Mando'a. The word held the meaning of "someone who commits atrocities", a "real-life monster", or "a war criminal". This addition to the Mando language came about due to the contempt later Mandos held for CM Unit and its cruel experiments—some even on children—making him a figure of hate and dread for members of the warrior clans. Around the time of the Cold War between the DEM Empire and Alliance of Freedom, one of CM Unit's labs was discovered by Alliance of Freedom, and Elliot Baldwin Woodman ordered its destruction. CM Unit was responsable for the extiction of 10.000 races and became a billion-class murder. CM Unit was, without doubt, one of most "monster" of DEM Empire and the most "monster" of all robots in all Multi-Universes. Even after 5 billion after its death, its name still haunt the 13 Multi-Universes. Gallery battle-droid-star-wars-republic-commando-1.45.jpg|CM Unit chasing Bismarck RC_BattleDroid.jpg|CM Unit full body CommandoSurrounded.jpg|A NC Soldier discover the CM Unit Special Forces deposit 4d08eb5df53feeada3c7af86f0f5f55e.jpg|A child draws CM Unit at the death camp Battle_Droid.jpg|Full body corrupted_droids_by_omegasnakey-da6yvuu.png|CM Unit leading a B1 KampfDroid squad as a 3rd Division captain Trivia *"CM" means Complete Monster. *CM Unit is one of the most evil villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings. *CM Unit was also hated by Jack the Freezer, who is a droid with will to act by its own but never did that atrocities. *CM Unit still haunts Bismarck in her nightmares even after her corruption in DEM Empire. *According to Isaac Westcott, CM Unit 130 was his favorite droid in his army. Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Scientists Category:Fascists Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Mad Scientist Category:Gun Users Category:Robots Category:Robosexuals Category:Robotics Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Serial Killers Category:Jerks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Complete Monsters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Mutilators Category:Torturers Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Warmongers Category:Tyrants Category:Slavers Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinist Category:Scary Characters Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Swordsmen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Strategists Category:The Heavy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Big Bads